bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bokujin Tenshina/Tropes
This page lists character tropes that describe Bokujin Tenshina. *'Anti-Hero:' Becomes this after being saved by Noroshi Kibō. **'Classical Anti-Hero:' Unlike his mentally stronger teammates, he seems to be the most emotive and impulsive. When things get stressful, he is the first one to start breaking down. This is also trait that causes him to clash with his teammates. **'Disney Anti-Hero:' Ascends into this after the Breaking Speech from Yūyo Hakumei, becoming much more vicious against his foes as a result and transforming into a berserker-type fighter. *'Anti-Villain:' Serves as this early on as a Type I, but becomes a Type II once it's clear that he and his friends are being used as pawns for the Inner Circle's machinations. *'Badass:' Has the power to basically destroy his opponents in one blow. All he needs to do is make one cut... **'Badass Bookworm:' And how. His powers center around what actual power an author has over his story. *'Berserk Button:' One can easily provoke the killing side out of him if they harm his comrades in anyway, especially Brina. Speaking to Fuhai Yoku is another. *'Blood Knight:' Slowly transforms into this over the course of the War of Four arc, courtesy of the chaos happening around him. *'Break the Badass:' After a brief confrontation with Choku, Tenshina ends up breaking down and crying at the increasingly downwards spiral his life has taken. Yūyo attempts to push him completely into the Despair Event Horizon, but he is thankfully pulled out by Choku before he can become too far gone... with a demonstration of his newfound powers. *'Brilliant, but Lazy:' He's an intelligent and skilled fighter, but lacks motivation to do anything but eat, sleep, and do the missions that he's given by the Inner Circle (with the exception of his training under Brina). The "lazy" part becomes much more non-existent as his mental tolerance is pushed to the point of breaking by the "War of Four". *'Chivalrous Pervert:' Although he can do his best to be a gentlemen, that won't prevent him from sneak-checking a girl out. *'Combat Pragmatist:' Boy howdy. If he can't beat you directly, he'll look for some other way to bring you down on your knees. Even if he can't always find it. *'Cowardly Lion:' At first. Then, after he's pushed to his limits and pulled back in, he becomes... **'The Berserker:' And a much more vicious opponent to deal with, in fact. *'Deadpan Snarker:' He's quite capable of pulling this off, though he doesn't do it very much. *'Dissonant Serenity:' In combat, he dons a calm and almost deadpan look when fighting. Any changes in his expression indicate that he's just sweating a little, not that of actual signs of anger or insanity. Though, his employment is considerably less effective than what Brina can do... *'Dull Eyes of Unhappiness:' Even more disturbing considering the fact that this is what makes up his eyes most of the time - a constant reflection of his inner pain. *'Emotional Bruiser:' A much more emotive fighter than his comrades, who make a habit out of masking their true feelings in the face of their enemy. *'Fatal Flaw:' His uncaring attitude toward the motivations and planning of his superiors end up to be his undoing, and it nearly gets him killed more than once. He gets better, though. *'Genius Bruiser:' Not only can he fight in direct combat, but he also has his moments of tact. *'Good Is Not Nice' *'Groin Attack:' Narrowly averted, when a spear flying from the fighting between Valeur des Vents and Takeshi ends up nearly missing his special parts as collateral damage. *'Guttural Growler:' When he's really getting into his fight, you'll be able to tell by the sound of his voice. *'Jerk With A Heart of Gold:' At times he can be mean, but at the end of the day, his heart shines through for everyone to see. This is particularly prominent during his rant at Choku and Valeur when they try and convince him that it's a bad idea to let him defect from the Inner Circle. *'Lightning Bruiser:' Not to the extreme of Brina and Kameyo, but he is capable of striking you without noticing if you get too soft. *'Only Sane Man:' Between him and his female compatriots, he usually takes this role... at least, most of the time. *'Platonic Life Partners:' This seems to be the way it's going with Kameyo. *'Tall, Dark, and Snarky' *'Tsundere:' In a mild sense, despite the fact that he's male. He can be rather sarcastic and has a habit of making fun of his friends. However, if their lives are threatened, he won't hesitate in drawing his sword against the one that's doing it. *'Unwitting Pawn:' Of the Inner Circle. Category:Trope Pages